vacio
by anna202love
Summary: un vacio se apodero de ella, su felicidad no estaba con ese rubio que estaba tendido en la cama, asi que lo abandono buscando su felicidad, pero realmente ¿no es el su felcidad? [dmhg] lean, porfis


Vacio

Los dos estaban exaustos, él la rodeaba con sus brazos, y ella se dejaba proteger. Draco Malfoy comenzo a besar sus hombros, le susurro un "te amo" a la mujer que tenía al lado, cerró los ojos y pronto se hundio en un mar de sueños.

La castaña no había dicho nada, no era la primera vez que su novio le decia "te amo" y ella se quedaba sin palabras. En su pecho un nudo se formaba, y no la dejaba dormir en paz. Sabia que lo amaba, habian luchado por ese amor, habian ido contra mar y tierra, habían enfrentado al mundo con su amor, y ahora estaban juntos, llevaban un año viviendo juntos, y eran felices. Pero Hermione Granger no sabia cuando fue que el amor habia dado lugar a una sesación de vacio. Se zafó de los brazos del rubio y se levanto de la cama; camino hasta el baño, cerró la puerta tras de si y lleno la bañadera. Sentía un vacío, lo amaba con la misma intencidad de siempre, pero se sentía trsite, no podia evitar desear una nueva aventura, un nuevo problema, algo nuevo!

Es que su vida se habia vuelto tan perfecta que la habia hartado. Necesitaba volver a sentir ese aroma de lo nuevo, esa adrenalina, ese mar de confusiones. Se hundió en el agua de la bañadera, estab tibia, le agrego algunas fragancias y se dejo cubrir por las burbujas que se formaban en la superficie.

Necesitaba tiempo, un tiempo sin él, pero no podía dejarlo ¿o si? NO, definitivamente no, tal vez podía decirle que la rutina la estaba matando, pero el haría todo lo posible para sorprenderla cada noche, y a la semana las sorpresas se convertirían en rutina. Necesitaba que la locura invadiera su vida, necesitaba un cambio! Quería dejar de vivir esa vida perfecta, que con el transcurrir de los días, le parecía más ajena a ella.

Se envolvió en una toallay fue hacia su cama, sabia que el rubio etsaba dormido, asi que le susurro:

-Te amo, pero no soy feliz, y se que habras escuchado esto muchas veces, pero el problema no eres tú, soy yo. Soy yo la que no se conforma con nada. Es gracioso, pero todos siempre diejron que tu eras egoista, pero siempre has hecho todo por mi, todo para mi felicidad, y yo, siempre busque mi felicidad, pero no me puedes culpar Draco, no puedes culparme por querer ser feliz. Es lo único que quiero, ser feliz, sentir que cada bocanada de aire me llena, y he sentido esa sensación, antes, junto a ti, cuando nuestro amor era secreto, cuando la guerra estaba en su punto más crítico. -hizo un silencio y se sento de espaldas al rubio - Ya lo ves, no soy tan perfecta como crees, soy egosita, inconformista, infeliz, cobarde; si cobarde, porque no te puedo decir todo esto cuando tus ojos grises me miran con tanto amor, es que me partes el alma, pero ahora que te estot diciendo esto, se lo que tengo que hacer, ire a buscar mi vida, ire por una aventura, o tal vez solo ire por algo, por algo que no se que es, pero que cuanod lo tenga delante mio, sabre que lo he encontrado.

Tomo su varita, se vistió, armo una mochila y la colgo sobre sus hombros. Miro de reojo al rubio.

-Adios, te amo, ¿sabes? jamas te olvidaré

Se escucho un CRACK, y una melena castaña desapareció.

Sentia la arena pegandole en el rostro, sentía el aorma a libertad, tan fresco, tan inolvidable. abrio sus ojos, nunca habia imaginado que las piramides de noche podían ser tan hermosas. Ella jamás habia planeado su vida, era algo que no hubiera podido soportar, las palabras "para siempre" era algo que no le gustaba para nada. La libertad, ese era su amor. Una brisa jugueteo con sus mechones, cerro sus ojos y le confeso al viento

-Draco.

Eso era Draco para ella, la brisa en la libertad, la brisa que no dejaba de presentarse en las noches. Comenzo a caminar, hundiendo sus pies en la arena, sabía que algun dia volvería a verlo. Sabia que su felicidad siempre sería Draco, aunque no unicamente. Sonrio trsite, y dejo que una lagrima se escapara.

-¿jamás podre dejarte no?-dijo con bronca en su voz, apunto su varita al cielo y susurro "papiroh"

Al mismo tiempo, en la cama donde cierto rubio dormia, aparecía, por arte de magia, un pergamino escrito en tinta escarlata. El pergamino rezaba: "Egipto"


End file.
